


[podfic] Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game

by ArtemisTheHuntress



Series: Purimgifts 2020! [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Cute, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress
Summary: A slice-of-life aboard Deep Space Nine.Did you know that Molly and Odo have a little ritual?
Relationships: Molly O'Brien & Odo (Star Trek)
Series: Purimgifts 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	[podfic] Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906354) by [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip). 



> Thank you to [tinsnip](tinsnip.tumblr.com) for allowing me to podfic their work!

**Title:** Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game  
**Author:** tinsnip  
**Podficcer:** ArtemisTheHuntress  
**Length:** 5:06  
**Format:** MP3 (download available via Soundcloud) & streaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever podfic - I wanted to give it a shot for Purimgifts, and recording it was incredibly fun! I hope you like it!
> 
> Chag Purim Sameach!


End file.
